galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson Midshipman 12
CHAPTER 12: UNION WEEK I had followed a direction light to an Auto Dresser and Centron the ships AI said." It is all set as per special instructions. Please step inside." I did and it went through the whole hygiene cycle and as I stepped out I checked myself in a mirror field. The machine had dressed me in the Class 1 Formal dress, reserved usually for flag officers, with shiny black boots, black pants and high collared uniform jacket. The left side of my chest was filled with ribbons and actual medals, not the usual ribbon display. On the right side the Devastator stylized as a small silver pin. But the machine had also put a billowing black fur brimmed Nilfeheim cape on me. I still carried the 45 and on my belt a sword, not the rapier like blade officers were allowed to carry with their dress uniform, but a heavy broadsword. The outfit felt constricting and tight." Are you sure I am supposed to carry a sword and the cape?" "It was so programmed, Sir. Now please follow the way light to the next IST. The Saran shuttle is waiting for you." Sure enough there was a D 20 in Saran Colors and markings waiting .Next to the lowered ramp stood a Saran in a white and gold uniform and next to him two women completely dressed in black from head to toe in skintight body suits and hooded cloaks. The man in the white Uniform greeted me." You are Midshipman Captain Olafson?" "Yes I am." "Please don't be alarmed by the presence of the Seth Shadows, they are here to provide you with security as a Saran VIP." "Do you carry any weaponry other than that sword, the knife and the side arm?" One of the women asked with a commanding tone in her voice." "I am carrying what my Captain wants me to carry and nothing more." The two women went inside without another word and the Uniformed Saran asked me to step aboard as well." While the shuttle left the Devi the woman sat in leather seats across me and I felt their eyes and perhaps hidden scanners probing me to the last details. "He is just a man; he won't be a security risk." One of them said and I was not even sure which one. I didn't respond. I knew little about the Saran culture other than that they were ruled by women and that fact was the cause of a long civil war when a large portion of their colonies rebelled and became the Pan Sarans. Their civil war had ended as both joined Terra to form the Union, but they had not reunited. I knew from Elfi they were ruled by Queens and had a culture similar to an ancient pre industrial Earth civilization called the Egyptians. To this day no one knew for sure who influenced whom. It was only certain that the Sarans had visited Earth at least once fifteen thousand years ago. They worshipped the same or similar Gods as that Terran tribe and this religion was an important part of their civilization. The Saran Empire, so I was told stretched over 25,000 Solar Systems and maintained almost one fifth of the Union Fleet by its contributions and a sizeable chunk of the Union's GDP. Biologically they were almost identical to Terran humans, with less than 5% DNA difference and DNA adjustment procedures were simple to allow cross species reproduction. "He is quiet for a man." One of them said," intimidated perhaps by our presence." The other said to me." There is nothing to fear as long as you are a guest of honor, we are Seth's Shadow and you are safe." "I feel so much safer already!" "Our beloved Queen must think very highly of you. Shadow protection is rarely given to anyone outside the sacred family." "Never met the Queen personally but I am grateful for the honor." I looked through the view port next to my seat, as the shuttle descended into the atmosphere of Pluribus. It reminded me of that virtual school trip that seemed so long ago. This time I was here for real. I didn't really look forward to the ball, but I could not deny I was eager to see Pluribus for real. "Before you are allowed into the presence of any exalted member of the Royal Family you will be instructed of course in proper etiquette." "If that what Elfi wants, then so be it." One of them jumped up." You will only speak of her Highness as Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra the Precious, Princess to the Saran Empire or I will teach you most painfully how to respect her who is the Commandrix of the Saran Honor Legion, Holder of the sacred ankh. High priestess of Ra" "You will address me as Midshipman Olafson. I respect Elfi far more than you will ever understand and not because of her titles. Like you I would give my very life to protect her if that is needed, but not because she is a princess or some noble person, but because she is my friend. I am her guest and I will do whatever she asks. However I do not take lightly to threats and you might find me a very difficult student." The woman returned to her seat. The shuttle approached a landing platform, attached to a building that was above the clouds of Pluribus. INTERLUDE: WETMOUTH Wetmouth ran towards the tall man standing next to the Ultra Lux Flyer and he scooped her up." Missed you, girl!" "I missed you too, Dad." She climbed into the Flyer on the pilot's side and Rex Schwartz took the passenger seat. Wetmouth gunned the 25 million credit Lumina Lamborghini RS exclusive edition through the energy curtain accelerating faster than a Loki torpedo. "Where are we going, Dad?" "Linda waits for us at our Pluribus Penthouse." She let go of the controls and said to the flyers Computronic." Take us to the Penthouse." Only now she removed her wig and mask and leaned over to nuzzle against Rex's cheek. The richest man in the known Universe put his hand around her shoulders and said." Is everything alright? You know you can come home anytime you feel the fleet is not for you." "Yes I know Dad. I made the most wonderful friends. There is an Archa, a Zulu Prince, an X101, a Headhunter from Guayas, the daughter of the Saran Queen, the biggest Saturnian you ever going to see a real Dai and there is Eric, from Nilfeheim. We are Midshipmen now and live in a Dorm on the Devi. The challenges are not easy, but we are the best team." "Sounds like a colorful group and I am glad you made friends." "They respect me for who I am and never make an issue out of me being a Sojonit. It is never even a subject. Well sometimes I get grief from other Midshipmen and crew members, but they never try when I am with my friends. Just the other day a load handler made some bad comments and Har-Hi, that is the Dai Than I mentioned, made him apologize. Trust me dad when Har-Hi asks someone to apologize they do." Rex brushed over her hair." Well he is a Dai, they are the best fighters and they are very strong." "Har-Hi is strong but you should have seen Eric as two other Midshipmen tried to force me to unmask during a Gym break. One of them needed to have most of his teeth replaced in Sick Bay and the other was on his knees crying for his live. He is special, Dad. Eric I mean." The flyer approached the SII Needle and he said with a warm tone in his voice. "How so?" "He has an IQ of only 130 and yet I always feel he is my equal intellectually. If you would need a picture for the word honorable and straight, you could use his image. I doubt there is anyone aboard the Devi who is a better fighter. Did you know he has the Medal of Honor?" "No I didn't know." "Admiral Stahl let him command the Devi and he did real well too!" "Oh yes I heard the Old Battle axe does this crazy stunt once in a blue moon and you sound like the number one fan of this Eric." As the Flyer parked itself and the doors opened she sighed." I guess I am." INTERLUDE: HANS AND MAO Hans and Mao had received UWASPS. That stood for urban warfare and security personal system. Not the Quasimodo super bulky frontal assault battle suit but a sleek body shaped armor with a vast array of sensors, very smart weapon systems and advanced stealth and camouflage capabilities, normally only used by NAVINT Counter Intelligence and Elite Special forces. Much of the suits capabilities were highly classified and a source of professional pride to those considered good enough to wear them. Commander Fleming, the Security chief of the Devi greeted them as they came out of the Auto Dresser. "I know the Wolfcraft Flyboys in your group think they the cream of the crop, but I tell you boys there aren't many allowed to stomp around in these puppies, both of you have shown me over the last weeks you have what it takes." "Sir we are very grateful and very proud of the praise, but our flyboys are not like that. Eric and Har-Hi are our best friends." Hans said. Mao simply nodded. Fleming raised one of his bushy eyebrows." Do I detect some real comrade ship in a Midshipmen team? I am impressed and you standing up for your buddies even when they are not around. I really like that!" The Commander checked his suit and added looking up to towering Hans." You are a good security man, Mr. Kleinschmitt, and I wanted you permanently attached to security but I was denied." He then padded Mao on the shoulder." You are a good man, too Mr. Mao so don't feel left out, but your talents are wasted anywhere else except on Tactical." Mao grinned." No worries Sir. I know Hans is the best and I am not jealous or anything like that, I am proud for my best bud." Fleming completed his check and inspected the two." What is the secret of the Olafson Gang anyway? You guys really take the cake." "No secret Sir, its Eric. We got real lucky with our team leader, that and the fact that we are all real friends." "Come on, that is an act you can't tell me there are no rivalries and fights in your group. You got a real Sojonit, with a killer bod, perhaps the hottest looking girl aboard the Devi with your Saran girl and several human males that should cause friction." Mao shrugged." Except for Eric busting a chair over Har-Hi's back and the resulting fight there is no rivalry or jealousy. "You say you had no quarrels, no fights the entire time?" "None Sir." Hans and Mao answered almost at the same time. The man sighed." I don't need to dig further. I believe you and it confirms my investigation. Everyone I asked told me about the almost magical unity of the Olafson Gang." "Sir, what investigation?" Mao asked Hans answered." He has to investigate all angles and avenues. Anyone of us could have planted the slime thing in the sink, or at least is a potential suspect in his eyes." "You're not serious?" Mao snapped." No one of us would have done that!" Fleming said." That is why he is a good Security man. He thinks like one." "I was explaining Mao your motivation to include us in your investigation Sir. I trust my mates with my life, all of them." Mao scratched his chin." Didn't you arrest Merkus and the Attikan for that anyway?" "I can't share anything regarding the case with you but I know what is going on Deck 54, but knowing and proving something is not always the same." "The truth will come out eventually." Mao said." It always does sooner or later and I sure don't want to be the guy responsible. Eric is going to dice whoever hurt Elfi before I can make a shrink head out of him. Hans pressed his immense hands together." Unless I get to him first." Fleming stretched out his own right arm and pointed at his gloved hand with the other." You got a neural upload about the main functions of the suit and most of it is intuitive, but there are a few features I need to go over with you two." He then pointed at the slight bulge above the wrist." This is the smallest but perhaps most advanced Translocator cannon there is. Please don't use it if at all possible, but it is one hell of a shield breaker. The left wrist contains your personal scanner sensor suite and it is the most important tool. Unlike the TLC I want you to use it as much as possible. Scan everything and everyone as much as you want, just don't mix up your left and right!" He laughed. Hans and Mao grinned too. Fleming smirked." Follow me then. I think it be good certain folks going to see you in those slick wasp suits. Along with Fleming came six Security men and they all went to Hangar One. The Captain's yacht, a large modified Sturgeon class was ready. Suppor had of course picked Clusen and not one of his team mates. They and the members of the brown and red team waited. Standing there in Parade Dress and waiting for the Captain to arrive. Fleming leaned over to Mao." You won't notice much since your suit is fully temperature conditioned, but I asked a friend of mine in Environmental to raise the temperature of this deck to a balmy 39 degrees and raise the humidity a little." "Commander, if anyone in parade dress would have to stand here and be human they would not be very comfortable." "Probably not." The Security chief grinned." The Captain won't be here for another hour at least." Mao could not help to feel a little sorry for them, but just a little. To see the Clusen, Suppor and the guys of the red team sweat and feel miserable was not very professional he had to admit, but still satisfying. Fleming said." We are going to do a little security inspection, make sure they don't carry anything unauthorized or illegal. You use the Scanner suite in your left palm to scan each individual and the Computronic will analyze and tell you if there is anything to be concerned about. If you get a positive result pull the individual aside, repeat the scan and pinpoint what it is and alert me." He was talking more to Mao than to Hans and added." Mr. Kleinschmitt knows the details anyway so follow his lead. The rest of the team and I will double check the ship." The Commander and the rest of the team went to the ship. Hans folded his hands." Let us find something on Clusen, please!" "He won't be happy it is us who checks them out." Mao said as they approached them. "Probably not, but while we are on Security Detail he has absolutely no authority over us." "I am more worried about the time he does again!" "You are?" "Naa not really, we can handle whatever he dishes out." Clusen noticed them approaching and his face dropped." What are you two doing here?" "Personal security scans, Sir." Hans said trying to keep his voice professional." Please spread your arms so I can make a detailed scan. Do you carry any items not approved by security?" "Mr. Kleinschmitt I will deal with you on Monday. Now leave us." "Sorry Sir, I can't do that, please be aware that I am here on official security detail and everything is recorded for my duty log. Do you refuse being scanned or answer my questions, Sir?" Mao bit his lip as he approached Suppor. Clusen was steaming and not just because of the temperature." No I am not refusing." Suppor protested." Get these idiots away from us!" "Be silent!" CHAPTER 12: CONTINUED The landing platform was above the clouds, but some of Pluribus architecture was much taller than the cloud ceiling and I from the edge of the platform I had a magnificent view. The local sun was setting and produced a deep golden shine across the wispy clouds and the tall buildings. The cloud cover was light and I could see much of the breath taking city below. It stretched as far as I could see and there was flyer traffic everywhere. The white uniformed man said." Sir I know how mesmerizing this view is, but we must now go inside, you are expected." The black dressed women had disappeared as we walked through a guarded gate. Inside everything was cream colored marble, gold brass and statues of gods and queens. Light was provided indirectly and there were braziers with smokeless fire floating in midair. I decided I did not like the dress boots at all, unlike Nilfeheim leather boots they had hard heels and it was evident they did not have All terrain soles either. I made an awful racket as I walked next to the man through opulent decorated halls a maze of Corridors. After a small odyssey over slide belts, more corridors and elevator rides, we reached a hall, where much of the decoration was covered with gold. Arched windows below the clouds allowed me to see more of the incredible spread of buildings and not all too far in the distance the white dome of the Assembly. Tall statues of black skinned gods with animal heads and golden garments lined the other wall, each at least ten meters tall. One with a bird like head had slightly glowing eyes and I was certain I saw movement. Those were not just statues but most likely disguised sentry robots. A bald headed man with heavy eye make-up approached me. He wore some sort of animal skin over his left shoulder and a white dress like garment with a short skirt. On his feet simple looking sandals. A heavy looking golden collar that circled around his neck and much of his shoulders was full of blue and red jewels. He eyed me with a disapproving stare." I am Amun first Eunuch and high servant of her most high majesty and daughter of the gods. She who rules supreme over all that is and will be requested your presence." "Nice to meet you Amun, I am Eric Olafson and I guess that is one of the reasons I am here. So let's get it over with, shall we?"He gasped." Get it over with? You are most blessed to crawl before the throne of the most high! Once we go through those doors you will drop to your knees, hold your head to the ground and crawl across the floor until you reach a golden line. There you will wait until you are addressed. At no point are you to raise your head. To gaze upon the most High without permission of her Majesty is an offense that is punished by death!" "I was ordered to accompany the princess to a ball. My orders say nothing about meeting the Queen. Tell Elfi I wait outside for her when she is ready. I respect your culture and all this but I am not Saran. She is certainly not my Queen and this is Pluribus and I am a lawful citizen of the Union." He almost fainted then he said with a hoarse voice." You are on Saran ground and everything and everyone here is subject to her will and so are you. She who is the Queen requested your presence and you can crawl yourself or I have dragged you there." One of the statues moved and stepped down from its pedestal and several sword and blaster armed guards appeared from hidden alcoves. He glared at me and wrapped his fists around the fur he wore." What shall it be, little Midshipman?" I was not entirely sure if my behavior would cause trouble, but I did not like to bend my knee to anyone but Thor. "I abide for Elfi's sake but I won't forget that Mr. Amun." "On your knees now and crawl, she who is the Queen ordered your presence and she shall not be denied or wait till a worm as low as you decides to abide!" He waved and two of the guards grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. I had to recite the names of the Aseir to keep calm and let them do it. So I crawled escorted by guards through the opening door. A female voice full authority spoke." By Isis and Osiris what is this?" I heard Amun speak." Your Highness, sun of my life, this is the Union peasant you wished to see. This person did not want to crawl as it is proper before her who is the Queen." The female voice said." Mr. Olafson please rise." I got to my feet. Here in a temple like throne room a woman that looked very much like an older sister of Elfi stood before a raised golden chair. She wore an almost transparent white gown, a similar collar as Amun, crown like head piece that looked like a blue cone with golden ornaments. She came down the three marble steps leading to her throne. Everyone present immediately dropped to their knees and borrowed their heads between their outstretched arms. The Queen said." My deepest apologies, my now doomed servant has obviously failed to check your credentials as I expected he would." To Amun she said." Prepare for your execution. He is not only an honored guest and personal friend of her who is the Princess most precious, but he is also the High representative of the Narth! Never has the Saran Empire failed to greet Envoys of other civilizations in a proper manner until today. Now leave my sight!" He made a sobbing sound and crawled away. She was a beauty and her god like authority over her people clearly showed in her eyes and a barely noticeable cruel curl around her otherwise beautiful lips. "So you are Eric Olafson, I have heard a lot about you. She hooked into my arm and said. "Come Eric let us talk in a more private setting." She had let me into a somewhat smaller chamber with several divans, much velvet and silk and a big floor pool with scented water, a small gargling fountain and floating flowers and candles. Behind a veil like white curtain I saw a trio of females playing musical instrument playing a soft tune on stringed instruments and a flute. She pointed to one of the divans and said." Please make yourself comfortable as much as you can in that stiff uniform of yours." I sat down and wondered what this was all about. I was expecting Elfi and a ball room full of rich and influential people dancing and talking, not a private audience with her mother the Queen, but then Elfi was not just Elfi but a Princess and her true importance and position became clear to me. Seeing all this I respected her even more to serve like everyone else in the fleet and never making a fuss about anything. The queen sat down in a flowing move of gown and legs on the divan across me." Please let me repeat my heartfelt apologies. I had ordered that you would be let to me as soon as you came down. I wanted to meet you in a private setting like this, but I was caught up in state business in the throne room and that doomed servant of mine miss understood my will." "No apologies necessary, your Majesty. I must also apologize for any misstep; you are the first Queen I ever meet. Maybe I was a bit headstrong and this Servant meant well and I feel partially responsible now for his sentence." "You want his life spared?" "I sadly do not know enough about the Saran culture to understand what implications my actions and then my wish would have, but if his life could be spared without causing any complications I would indeed not be the reason for his demise." "You are not the reason of course, it was his failure to check all facts and execute my will as I wanted it done, but I see you are very much like my daughter describes you." She clapped her hands and a scantily clad woman appeared bowing deeply. The Queen said." Sent for Amun!" It took less than five minutes and the bald headed eunuch appeared, kneeling in that floor hugging manner. The queen said to him." Our guest most honorable has wished that you be spared and so it shall be. Thank the Gods for his presence as I would have found no mercy without his council, now go and resume your duties, learn from this and be more diligent." He got to his feet, still bowing deeply." My life and my death, my soul and my afterlife are in your hands, you who is the Sun of all." As he turned to leave he managed to send me a look of thanks. Servants brought trays of fruits and drinks and placed them on small tables in reachable distance next to the divans. She gestured." Please partake of the refreshments and feel as if you are home. I love my daughter very much and she praised the members of the Olafson gangs describing a friendship that is most heartwarming to me and she speaks with authority and great admiration when she speaks about you. For this reason you and your friends are considered not only friends of the Saran Empire but part of the royal family. So this Embassy and all that is Saran will always be a home to you." "Thank you your Majesty. It is an honor beyond comprehension and Elfi is more than a friend to all of us." "So Richard, really let you command the Devastator?" "Yes your Majesty." "My daughter told me much but of course not all. She takes her career in the fleet very serious and I must admit she surprised me with her progress and sticking with it so long. I was not completely happy with her choice at the beginning as I am sure you can understand, but she has changed much since she joined our fleet. She is more mature, the spoiled Princess she was is gone and I must say I like what she has become." I wondered why the Queen was telling me all and I was not sure what she wanted me to say." She never was the spoiled princess since I know her, your Majesty. I didn't even know she was a princess until recently and I did not realize what that meant until know. What I do know about Elfi is that she is highly talented, never minds to do her share in any chore or task and that I can trust her with my life." The queen nodded with a smile." I keep close tap on her as much as I can and I hope you understand I had all of you checked out. It is nothing personal of course, and I must say I am deeply impressed by the personalities and accomplishments of your group." She leaned forward to pick a candied fruit of a plate." We have planned a very special entrance for you two. I am certain you will like it. "Yes, your Majesty I am honored by this invitation." I had a strange feeling about that. Category:Stories Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson